


我们卷起地毯，我们跳舞

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Worship, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tired Old Men In Need Of A Break
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 史蒂夫已经洗完了澡，换上一件背心和运动裤，他的头发湿漉漉地打着卷。巴基爬到了沙发上，仍然穿着他的制服，脸上脏兮兮的。史蒂夫看着他，在客厅柔和的灯光下，向他张开双臂。巴基将盾牌扔到地上，爬上史蒂夫的腿，瘫倒在他身上，将他的脸塞进史蒂夫的下巴和呼吸里面。“耶稣他妈的基督。”





	我们卷起地毯，我们跳舞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How we rolled up the carpet so we could dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951362) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta), [SulaSafeRoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaSafeRoom/pseuds/SulaSafeRoom). 



巴基打开大门，跌跌撞撞地走进来，已经很晚了，他疲惫不堪，头发散发出篝火的烟味，但当他看到史蒂夫赤裸的脚从沙发背后伸出来时，有一簇温暖的火焰在他胸口点燃。

史蒂夫回来得比他早，这并不稀奇，但每次巴基都很高兴，他知道史蒂夫有多讨厌这些汇报、会议、听取伤亡和财产损失的统计数字，他们习以为常的东西，从来没有一句感谢的话说你做了正确的事情。

史蒂夫已经洗完了澡，换上一件背心和运动裤，他的头发湿漉漉地打着卷。巴基爬到了沙发上，仍然穿着他的制服，脸上脏兮兮的。史蒂夫看着他，在客厅柔和的灯光下，向他张开双臂。

巴基将盾牌扔到地上，爬上史蒂夫的腿，瘫倒在他身上，将他的脸塞进史蒂夫的下巴和呼吸里面。“耶稣他妈的基督。”

“跟我说说吧。”史蒂夫轻声说，手指伸进巴基的头发，拨开他打结的发丝。巴基感觉到头皮上的刺激感和疼痛，也许是因为将头套从头上扯下来。打结的头发被解开，一阵明显的轻松感让他几乎呜咽出声。

“多少人？”巴基呢喃着，感觉眼皮像铅一样沉重。他闭上了眼睛，深深呼吸史蒂夫皮肤上的干净气味，有时候他真希望他们能永远像这个样子：史蒂夫坐镇后方，巴基上前线为他手上沾的血赎罪。但史蒂夫的固执是扎根在他骨子里的，巴基知道只要他还在外面拯救世界，史蒂夫就永远不会退休。

“十五个。”史蒂夫安静地回答，“这次只有十五个。”

史蒂夫的手慢慢地滑上巴基的后背，解开了盾牌的背带，摸上制服的拉链。巴基放松身体，让史蒂夫有些粗暴地揉弄着他，背带落在地上，制服的上半截被史蒂夫剥了下来，露出里面湿透了的衬衫，汗味浓郁。制服滑落到了他的臀部上，史蒂夫的双臂紧紧地环上巴基的腰，欢迎回家。

“十五个，嗯。”巴基咕哝着，感觉身心失衡，半是疲惫，半是尚未褪去的肾上腺素紧绷着神经。

罗杰斯队长的特工小队在房顶和背街小巷清理掉的暴徒中只有十五人死亡或是失去战斗能力，这为巴基的队伍扫除了公关噩梦的阴影。数字并不多，从统计学上来说。史蒂夫能在极短的时间内造成大量伤亡，如果他有机会的话。

“你变慢了啊，老头子。”巴基哼哼着，史蒂夫噗地笑了，他想要轻挠一下巴基的腰窝。巴基很小心跪在了他的大腿根部，足以让他发出一阵怪异的呻吟与笑声的恼人组合。

他们就这样一起躺了一会，史蒂夫的手指漫不经心地按摩着巴基脊柱上僵硬的肌肉。

“美国队长拯救了这一天，嗯。”史蒂夫小心翼翼地，用一种若无其事但并不干巴巴的声调说道。

“是啊。”巴基用同样的语气说。“没听见吗？伟大的美国英雄。仅仅只有七名平民丧生。”

史蒂夫小小地苦笑了一声，用下巴轻轻推开巴基的头，直到他抬起沉重的头，亲吻他的脸颊。这角度很是尴尬，但这个亲吻终于化开了巴基从早上穿着制服出门时开始就秉持着的，最后一丝顽固的立场。他再一次亲吻了史蒂夫，缓慢，充满感激，他轻微地蜷曲起身体，让自己能更好地靠在史蒂夫身边，半躺在他和沙发中间。史蒂夫鼻子点了点他的头发，留下一个吻，他转动了一下，将巴基宽阔的肩膀和窄窄的臀部都包裹进来。

“你该去洗澡了，宝贝。”史蒂夫埋在巴基的头发里，轻声说。巴基吸气、呼气、再次吸气。

“再等五分钟。”他喃喃地说，头埋进史蒂夫锁骨的曲线里。“我只是，我真的很累。”

“好。”史蒂夫叹口气，亲吻他的眉头。“我知道。你是个好孩子，巴克。再等五分钟。”

巴基差不多休息了十分钟。

**

有时候——有时候那盾牌是一个负担。

巴基不是个天生的领导者，在战争中，当他晋升为中士时，没有人不服气，但他很快就尝到了作为一个领导者的酸涩和苦难味道——在奥地利克里斯伯格的工厂里。纳粹嘲弄地管他叫小头目，因为他有效率地组织起了盟军战俘在工厂里面的轮班工作。让他的人得以保全，这意味着他要装出自信的笑容，去亲吻纳粹的屁股。这让巴基很想撕下自己的阶章，烧掉它。

事后想想，当他们被救出来时，将主导地位转交给史蒂夫显然并不是什么难事——不仅仅是因为巴基那时还有点站不稳。

有时候，巴基仍然在想站出来代替史蒂夫作为美国队长，这到底是不是一个好主意。这让史蒂夫有机会去做他想做的事情，而不用受到公众形象的制约，也给了巴基一个机会，让他能够赎罪。但在七十年的单打独斗之后，肩负一个团队的重任让他有些喘不过气来。

巴基继续他的工作。内疚感依然存在，他的双手沾满血腥，不管他如何擦洗都不会变得干净。但现在，这让史蒂夫眼中亮起了显而易见的光芒，当他举起盾牌时，有什么东西在他心中萌生。

他继续下去，这并不意味着他喜欢它。

**

“你看上去很累。”

娜塔莎说，声音冷淡，但巴基已经学会穿透她表面上的漠不关心。他拿起了他的毛巾，擦掉流进眼睛里的汗水，转头看着她，保持着跑步机上的节奏。她倚靠在几英尺外的动感单车上，嚼着口香糖，双臂交叉在胸前。巴基含糊地嗯了一声，将速度调低了几档。

娜塔莎安静地等待着他慢下来，开始恢复平静。然后她问道：“史蒂夫怎么了？”

巴基吞了下口水，史蒂夫不再在复仇者大厦里东游西逛了，因此娜塔莎有疑问可以理解。为了团队巴基不得不这样做，但如果这成为他和史蒂夫两人的责任的话，他们造访复仇者大厦的时间将会变得十分有限了。

史蒂夫现在看上去更开心了，他从公众的目光中解放出来，在战斗中，他看上去更加残酷、自由而美丽了。有时候巴基希望能够遏制住他激烈的情感，去完成任务。但显然，作为一名士兵，并不是史蒂夫生命的全部，他只是换了一种方式去为他人而战。

“挺好的。”他回答道。因为他不知道还有什么别的可说。

娜塔莎嗯了一声，很长一段时间里，健身房里唯一的声音就是巴基的跑步声。巴基坚定地目视前方，不想去看在娜塔莎头脑中转动着的齿轮。

“你为什么干这个？”娜塔莎最终问道。

巴基假装没听懂。“干什么？”

“别装傻，巴恩斯。你这样一点也不可爱。”她翘起眉毛，示意巴基的手机，上面亮起来的是来自史蒂夫的短信。“这个。”

巴基耸了耸肩，关掉跑步机。他没看向娜塔莎，将水从头上浇下来，然后擦了一把脸。“你知道为什么，史蒂夫有权退休，总得有人拿起盾。”他说。

“是啊。”娜塔莎说，仔仔细细地盯着他。“美国队长是一个标志，黑暗世界里的指路明灯。任何人都可以成为美国队长。”

她的声音并不像是嘲笑，但很容易能听出来讽刺。不管怎样，巴基还是点了点头，摆弄着跑步机的设置。

“所以，”娜塔莎说，“如果美国队长可以是任何人——那么为什么一定要是你？”

巴基没有答案。

**

巴基并不是真的喜欢一马当先的战斗，或是成为全场瞩目的焦点。他从来不喜欢这样。在他自己的窝里暗中观察，或是给队伍当后援都更加舒服，但现在他必须站在舞台正中，因为美国队长总是在那里，总是第一个出现在最危险的地方。

他们在俄亥俄州，一个老旧的、似乎已经被遗弃的九头蛇工厂里面。一堆混乱地连在一起的隧道，和巨大的灰尘堆积的大厅。大厅里放满了坏掉的工业机器，已经几十年没有开工过了。但他们得到了可靠情报，一个九头蛇的小团体正使用这里作为他们的基地，确保安全总比——对不起，进去抓到那些混蛋，然后把这里炸上天——要好。

这里狭窄、宛如迷宫，因此他们的队伍并不是很庞大，只有娜塔莎、克林特、幻视和巴基一起行动。另一支特工小队由卡特带领，史蒂夫也在她的队伍里。但巴基一早就出门了，他并没有看到史蒂夫——卡特负责两支队伍之间的通讯和简报，史蒂夫可以直接访问复仇者们的通讯频道，但他很少使用它，大多数时间他只是倾听，确保巴基一切正常。

距离史蒂夫放下盾已经过去差不多六个月了，但这感觉还是很奇怪。他参与了所有的行动，但是以他们自己的方式，巴基经常在战场上根本看不到他，只有在瞄准他后背的敌人狙击手消失时才能意识到他的存在。巴基仍然习惯在战场上总将史蒂夫放在自己视野范围内，有好几次他在战斗中突然左顾右盼，想要说什么，当发现自己找不到史蒂夫时突然感觉到一丝恐慌。

他们爬行穿过这座工厂，一片寂静。巴基与幻视一组，克林特和娜塔莎消失了，分头探索地图。他怀疑卡特的队伍也分散了开来，掩护他们。

娜塔莎的声音从巴基的耳机里传来时，巴基和幻视正拐过一个角落，发现前方有光线和交谈声。“关于基地的情报似乎是正确的，”她说，“这边有两个被他们占据的大厅，大约三十五个人。因此在你那一边他们应该只有二十个人左右。”

“好的。”巴基回答道。他调整了一下手臂上的盾牌，检查武器是否都已准备好。“幻视会跟你们一起，我可以自己一个人搞定这边。”

“你确定吗，队长？”克林特问。“二十个对一个，车轮战也能放倒了。”

“是的。”巴基坚持道。打了个手势示意幻视离开。幻视点了点头，漂浮起来，穿过墙壁。讲真的，这始终看上去很奇怪，还有点让人毛骨悚然。

出人意料的是，史蒂夫的声音传了过来。“我在巴基后面，落后一点。我会帮他搞定的。卡特特工和队伍里的其他人会去帮助人多的那边。”

“嘿！史蒂夫！”克林特的声音洪亮，充满惊讶与高兴。“很高兴听到你说话，伙计！去踢他们的屁股！”

史蒂夫大笑起来，温暖和满足涌上巴基的胸口。他调整了一下头套，将它拉直，然后说道：“来吧。祝你好运。”

“快到了。”史蒂夫承诺道，然后通讯安静了下去。

自从盾牌第一下从巴基手上飞出去开始，一切都变得奇怪的模糊起来。他的整个存在缩小成一种用来适应盾牌的方式——它在墙壁和人群之间飞舞，巴基将自己全身心地投入其中，即使他还做不到像史蒂夫那样优雅。

他设法放倒了几个人，不断提醒自己让他们失去行动能力就好，不要杀人，这想法像是锤子一样敲击着他的大脑。二十个人看上去不像职业佣兵，只是普通的暴徒，怀抱着一些乱七八糟的理想，战斗技巧也不怎样。大多数人在他的突然袭击之下几乎感到恐慌，跑去拿他们的武器，显然没准备好要对付巴基拳拳到肉的攻击技巧。

巴基又打倒了一个人，然后他听到一阵奇怪的，呜咽般的鸣响，像是什么充能武器。有什么东西砰地一声撞在他的肚子上，将他打倒。他落在一张铁桌子上，后背着地，盾牌从他手中飞了出去，发出一声该死的哐当声。

某种能量炮之类的，巴基模模糊糊地想，忍受着腹部的疼痛，挣扎着调整呼吸。幸运的是，制服似乎保护了他免受重伤，但他仍然感觉到有些分不清东南西北，他的身体上可能会留下可怕的伤痕。

“巴基！”史蒂夫的大喊声从某处传来，一声惊呼，然后是清晰的，骨头碎裂的声音。这几乎让巴基笑出声来，即使他还在挣扎着呼吸。有时候史蒂夫总是，总是会选择一个最戏剧化的时刻来闪亮登场。

巴基呻吟了一声，睁开眼睛，正好看见一个人拿着刀向他冲来。要不是他腹部还痛得厉害的话，这家伙眼中疯狂的表情几乎是很有趣的。巴基设法轻轻踢了他一下，从桌子上挣起来，他腹部的伤处还在尖叫着。

史蒂夫找到了盾牌，但似乎主要是用来打对方的脸。巴基看到过史蒂夫在退休后的战斗方式，但从来没有如此真切、如此近距离的、私人的看过。现在他意识到了这感觉是多么熟悉。史蒂夫是残酷的，甚至毫不关心美国队长不杀人的信念，当他不再穿戴着那身行头。

这就像巴基在战争中记得的那样，经济的、残酷无情的战斗方式，在宣传摄像机的视线之外。当人们的生命陷入危险时，史蒂夫罗杰斯会变成一个可怕的混蛋。

而且，绝大部分的暴行很可能来自于这样一个事实——他正在保护巴基。巴基就是史蒂夫最大的弱点，对此他已经不抱任何幻想了。因为史蒂夫对于他来说也一样。

这看上去真是赏心悦目，还有两三个人仍然站着，巴基仍然有点晕，但这并不妨碍他盯着史蒂夫看。最后站着的几个家伙，其中之一想要趁巴基发呆的时候抢占优势，朝他挥舞着刀冲过来，巴基轻松地用左手阻止了他，刀刃划开了他的衣袖，但在振金手臂面前讨不到任何便宜。

巴基将这人扔了出去，他回头时看见最后一个人正用枪指着史蒂夫毫无防备的后背。

巴基什么都没想。他用左手抓住了男人的手腕，打掉枪管，右手从头后面抓住了男人的下巴，啪地一下扭断了他的脖子。干净利落。尸体摔倒在地，巴基放开了手，他的呼吸很轻。

当他抬起头时，看见史蒂夫正盯着他看。

巴基再次低头向下看去，看向那具尸体，和没来得及开火的枪。这是自从他拿起盾牌以来，第一次有意地杀死一个人。

“巴基。”史蒂夫说，突然靠近，轻轻地碰了碰巴基的肩膀。“你还好吗？”

巴基再次抬头，对上史蒂夫担忧的眼睛，他纠结的眉毛。史蒂夫的手放在他肩上，稳定，小心，生怕他受伤。巴基爱他就像一个白痴，随时准备扔掉美国队长那套不杀人的哲学，为了保护他的安全。

“嗯。”巴基努力发出喉咙被扼住一样的声音。“只是浑身疼。”

史蒂夫将他拉进怀里，手臂紧紧地环抱着他，但没有用力。“谢天谢地。操。”他喃喃地说，手放在巴基的后颈上。

巴基将重得抬不起来的头埋在史蒂夫胸前，他们就像这样站在一起，直到其他队员前来清理战场。

**

他们回到家时两个人都脏兮兮的，身上好些淤青。史蒂夫把他们的装备包扔在地上，将巴基按在了门厅的墙上。巴基立刻就进入了状态，手插进史蒂夫的头发里，纠缠起来，斜过头去碰触他的嘴唇。

这个吻不像巴基预期的那样疯狂，相反，史蒂夫亲吻他，缓慢而深入，就好像他有世界上所有的时间。这——感觉很好，只是有一点令人惊讶。平时，他们在任务后一起回家的时候，往往都还沉浸在肾上腺素带来的高度紧张当中，只想着脱得赤条条的滚到床上去。

史蒂夫的手爱抚着巴基的腰身，沿着制服上那些可笑的条纹，轻轻碰触他的腹部。他解开束带，让巴基将它脱下来，盾牌铛地一声掉到地上。

“天啊，巴克。”史蒂夫一边说，一边伸手拉开巴基制服的拉链，有些喘不过气来。他将一个薄薄的吻印在巴基下巴的皮带上。“可怕吗？看见你扭断那家伙脖子的时候，我满心都只想着将你按倒在最近的一张桌子上？”

巴基噗地一声笑了出来，将头向后靠去，给史蒂夫更多的空间。“不，”他说，史蒂夫开始慢慢地剥下美国队长的制服，手抚摸过裸露出来的每一寸身体，巴基弓起了背。“你一直会因为我的力量而硬起来。”

他能感觉到史蒂夫的微笑，在他下巴柔软的皮肤上展开。

“是啊。”史蒂夫嗯嗯着，将巴基从制服里剥出来，一次一只袖子，缓慢得像是折磨。巴基强忍着焦躁让自己不要乱动。“你没有错。”

巴基的手臂从衣服中挣脱出来——史蒂夫的手指伸进了他的制服下面，将它慢慢拉下来。他的手掌按压在巴基身侧，碰触的热度穿过制服下面的衬衣，在他身上燃烧起来。

“我喜欢脱下你的制服。”史蒂夫在巴基耳边低声说，巴基微微弓起身体，肩膀抵在墙上，臀部靠近史蒂夫。“这就像看着你脱下别人的外皮，再次成为你自己。”

他将制服褪过巴基的臀部，让它落在地上，然后解开巴基制服和底裤之间的护带。巴基刚想蹬掉靴子，史蒂夫就跪了下来，开始解开他们结实的鞋带。他抬头看了巴基一眼，取下第一只靴子，将它放到一边，小心地抬起巴基的腿，跨过裤管。巴基感觉到嘴里发干。

史蒂夫的头发乱糟糟的，从他嘴角浮起一个小小的得意的笑，他的目光，诚恳而温柔，仰望着巴基的眼睛。他帮助他将制服脱下来，直到巴基只穿着他贴身的长袖衬衫和紧身裤，站在那里，脆弱得像是一只没有壳的蜗牛。

史蒂夫一直蹲在巴基面前，盯着他看了好一会，直到巴基吞咽着唾液，移开眼神。史蒂夫眼中那突如其来的，炽热粗放的感情让他几乎无法忍受。“史蒂夫。”他说，有些犹豫，不知道该如何继续下去。门厅里的空气凝固而沉重。

“轮到你了，帮我脱衣服，亲爱的。”史蒂夫说，轻轻地，低下头去，他的手从巴基的脚踝朝上滑动，一只手按在巴基的小腿上，另一只手放在他的膝盖上。

巴基再次吞了一下口水。“我爱你。”他说。他的声音听上去是那么的小，就好像他在害怕着什么。即使史蒂夫是长久以来，他唯一能坚信不疑的存在。

史蒂夫抬起头，扬起一个微笑。“我也爱你，巴克。”他说，笑容变成戏谑，在巴基疑问之前他就抓住他的腿，将巴基甩到肩上，扛了起来。

巴基叫了起来，主要是因为他肚子上还有战斗中留下的严重瘀痕。史蒂夫拍拍他的大腿后侧，以示安慰，他将巴基扛进了卧室才放下来。

“冷静点，泰山。”巴基咕哝着，有点尴尬，他抹了一把脸上的头发。“我是什么，珍妮吗？”

史蒂夫抓住他的手腕扑上来亲吻他，柔软又缠绵。“不。”他说。“只是我的美人儿。”

“你真他妈会说话。”巴基说，声音听上去已经是黏糊糊的了。

史蒂夫笑着，将巴基的屁股向后推去，让他像土豆口袋一样跌坐在床上。他感觉膝盖发软，不是物理上的疼痛——就像肌肉的酸痛和肩膀上金属与肉体的接缝处那样。史蒂夫一眼看向他，他就觉得双脚好像从身体底下被抽了出去。

史蒂夫踢掉了自己的靴子，拉下手套，再一次跪在地板上，将他温暖的手按在巴基的膝盖骨上。“你今天做得很好。”他轻声说着，指尖慢慢地划过巴基的小腿，开始脱下他的袜子。史蒂夫的手指冷凉，按在巴基脚部薄薄的皮肤上。

巴基移开了目光，从史蒂夫那里得到赞赏一直很难，但，在这一切之后——

“你做到了。”史蒂夫重申，毫无预警，他的拇指压进巴基脚底疼痛的肌肉里。

巴基惊讶地抽了一口气，头往后仰，闭上了眼睛。史蒂夫用一个仔细、稳定的动作按摩着他细小的酸痛肌肉，慢慢加重力道，然后又舒缓下来。巴基向后靠在自己的手上，轻声喘息，史蒂夫缓慢而稳定地替他的身体消除紧张，就像解开一个被担忧和焦虑缠绕的线团。

史蒂夫的手从他的脚底向上移动，隔着紧身裤轻轻地按摩巴基的小腿，让他发出呻吟。他的双腿很紧张，肌肉僵硬紧绷，但史蒂夫的每次按摩都落在正确的位置上，施加一个完美的压力。就好像巴基的身体是一本他最爱的书，他记得其中的每一页。

他有一点走神了，史蒂夫的按摩诱哄着他放松肌肉，头脑中的嗡鸣声随之变得越来越轻。他的大脑变得异常安静，仿佛世界上其它的一切都已经消失。过去的日子里，他曾经习惯于此，让自己深深地沉入脑海之中，让周围的一切都不复存在，让意识解离，从难以忍受的一切中逃离。

如今，这不是逃离，更多的是代表信任。在史蒂夫身边他很舒服，可以暂且忘却现实世界，下沉到思绪之中，相信史蒂夫会好好地照顾他。

当史蒂夫的手指滑进他的衬衣里面，倾身亲吻巴基的唇角时，他回到了现实中。巴基睁开眼睛，史蒂夫的脸近在咫尺，他荒谬的长睫毛，和波光粼粼的，深情的眼睛。

“和我一起，巴克？”史蒂夫问，对他微笑。

巴基努力点头，史蒂夫的笑容扩大了，他开始慢慢地揉皱巴基的衬衣，将它拉起。他指尖的柔软触感让巴基扭来扭去，好痒，史蒂夫笑了，小心翼翼地避开他腹部的淤青。巴基坐了起来，抬起手臂让史蒂夫将他的衬衣脱下来，扔进衣物篮里。动作拉伸着伤痕累累的皮肤，他畏缩了一下，为那个取得如此战绩的混蛋而感到恼怒。

史蒂夫站了起来，双手伸进巴基的屁股下面，将巴基放置在床的正中。大多数时候，史蒂夫这样宝贝他只会换来他的一拳，但在这样的日子里，在如此疲惫的战斗之后，他很感谢史蒂夫能掌握着方向盘。

当巴基舒舒服服地躺在还没铺好的床上之后，史蒂夫爬了上来，靠近巴基，坐在他的腿边。他的压迫感环绕着他，巴基很开心，它从物理上提醒着他是安全的，被保护着的，即使在他半裸着、毫无防备的时候。

史蒂夫用小心翼翼的手指抚摸着巴基腹部那些依然鲜明的青紫瘀痕，他弯腰覆盖在巴基身体上，就像一面人盾一样。他的左手放在巴基的臀部上，拇指压进他的股沟，伸入紧身裤的腰带之下。另一个亲密接触，皮肤紧贴着皮肤。

“我希望我能将这个家伙撕成两半。”史蒂夫轻声说，勾勒着伤痕的边缘，明天早上它们就将消失无踪。“我希望我能撕碎所有曾伤害过你的一切。”

巴基在他的抚摸下颤抖着，再次闭上了眼睛。他抬起右手，捧住史蒂夫的后脑，将手指插入他的乱发里。“那需要撕碎很多东西。”他说，因为他不知道还有什么可说的。谢谢你。也许。我不值得。也许。只要抱着我就好。拜托了。

史蒂夫笑了，笑容底下有着悲伤。他低下头，用脸短暂地碰了碰巴基的脸。“如果你希望我这么做，我就会做。”史蒂夫说，巴基觉得他已经听到了所有他没说出来的话。

史蒂夫俯身亲吻巴基的嘴唇，甜蜜而简朴。他一路向下，吻遍巴基的脖颈，他的锁骨，然后是胸膛。他揉捏着巴基金属手臂与肩膀接缝处酸痛的肌肉，如今他在处理受损神经与劳累过度的肌肉而不伤到巴基的方面已是一位专家。

巴基颤抖地抽着气，轻挠着史蒂夫的头发，他的右手战栗着，想要将史蒂夫令人发狂的嘴唇拉得更紧一点，但是他不敢。他爱抚着史蒂夫后脑上的短发，轻轻压紧他的手指。

史蒂夫的嘴唇缓慢地移动到了巴基的身体上，像是羽毛一样轻盈，清楚地决定要将他推向疯狂。他的舌头折磨般地卷上一个乳头，然后是另一个，巴基听到一个低低的、渴求的声音从他自己的喉咙中发出来，不请自来。

“史蒂夫。”他无助地恳求道，睁开眼睛，手从史蒂夫的脖子上收回来，去拉开他的制服。史蒂夫一只手握住他的手腕阻止了他，跟着给了他一个吻。

“别管我。”史蒂夫温柔地说，拉着巴基的手将它放回原处。“让我来照顾你。”

巴基吞咽着，再次闭上眼睛，将头靠回床单上。“好。”

“你真美。”史蒂夫喃喃地说，再次一处处地亲吻下去，舌头在巴基的乳头上打着旋。巴基呻吟着，当史蒂夫的舌头轻轻滑过他的乳头，拖下一条湿滑的轨迹时声音变得有些难耐。史蒂夫往他湿漉漉的皮肤上轻轻地吹了一口气，巴基颤抖起来，他的阴茎开始变硬了。

史蒂夫的舌头和嘴唇缓慢而撩人的运动就像是魔法一样，很快，巴基的呼吸变得沉重急促，绯红色从他的脸颊一直延伸到胸膛。史蒂夫的手偷偷地在他们的身体之间滑行，将掌心压在他半硬的阴茎的轮廓上。他的碰触感觉就像热度要从结实的紧身裤下燃烧起来一样。

巴基剧烈地抽气，但史蒂夫只是亲吻了他的胸廓。他跪坐起来，抽回手。

“转过身去，宝贝。”史蒂夫低声说，巴基无声地服从，他的心脏高高地跳到了喉咙里，让他没法说话。他的胸膛感觉像要炸裂一样，他很高兴能翻转身体，让他燃烧般的脸颊压在冰凉的床单上。

史蒂夫靠得更近了，他的大腿夹着巴基的，温柔地拂去一些松散的头发，让他能用鼻子去碰触巴基的后颈。一阵战栗穿过巴基的脊柱，他紧紧地闭上眼睛，几乎被情感所淹没。如此亲密，操，它是如此亲密。几乎无关于性，但——

巴基感觉到呼吸困难，当史蒂夫用鼻尖碰触他的发际，将空气吹向巴基右耳后面甜蜜的地方时，他不得不咬住嘴唇来制止呜咽。他的大腿自然而然地痉挛起来，史蒂夫笑了一下，温柔而怜爱。他靠得更近了，巴基能感觉到史蒂夫的制服摩擦着他赤裸的后背，史蒂夫小心地将手放在巴基手上，让他们的手指交握在一起。

“你让我发疯，宝贝。”史蒂夫呢喃着，他的嘴唇轻舔着巴基的耳廓。“从每一个角度。我看着你挥舞盾牌，知道我必须和该死的全世界分享这样的你。”他温柔地握紧巴基的手。“但我立即就记起，我是唯一一个能看到真正的你的人。”

巴基颤抖着吸了一口气，史蒂夫在他耳边微笑着。他的阴茎难受地挤压着他的裤子，他轻轻地扭了一下臀部，摩擦着床垫。

史蒂夫开始在巴基的背上工作，一路向下，按摩他的紧张的肌肉，亲吻他的脊柱，让他在床上扭动起来。

“我见过你美好的日子和糟糕的日子。”史蒂夫在巴基双肩之间的皮肤上说。“你给了我这么多，巴克。我不知道到底为什么你认为我值得这些，但我会让你感到自豪。”

“至今为止你都做得很好。”巴基试图咕哝着回答，有点喘不过气来，当史蒂夫的嘴唇向下移动时，他的手指紧紧抓住了床单。

史蒂夫的手指伸进了巴基的紧身裤和内裤下面，将它们拉下来，一寸一寸，慢得让人发疯，拉过了巴基的臀部和双腿间的肿胀。巴基抬起他的臀部让他完成工作，阴茎从限制与压力中解放出来的感觉如此之好，让他忍不住呻吟起来。

史蒂夫的手又回来了，他将所有的织物都从巴基身上剥下来，一边脱一边亲吻他裸露出来的皮肤，直到衣服完全被脱下，巴基赤裸而荣耀地躺在那里，因为期待而颤抖着。

史蒂夫坐了下来，床垫陷下去，一只手从巴基的脚踝向上滑动，小腿、大腿。史蒂夫的拇指陷入巴基的臀部和大腿之间，用大而温暖的手握住了巴基的臀部。他稍微分开双丘，巴基能想象出此刻他脸上的模样：狂热中带着一点敬慕，他凝视着躺在床上的巴基，就像注视着祭品一样。

史蒂夫沉默了好一会，巴基开始感觉到有些别扭了，他回头看向史蒂夫，但突然，史蒂夫湿润的舌尖沿着他的臀缝滑了下来，游走和逗弄着巴基的小洞边缘。

巴基咽下一声惊呼，下意识第将他的屁股向后推去。史蒂夫的舌头环绕着他的穴口边缘，往下移动在他阴囊薄而敏感的皮肤上画出图案。巴基呻吟起来，手指攥紧，史蒂夫在他的洞口舔舐出一条宽阔而平摊的湿痕，舌头像是小猫一样，哄着他打开身体。

巴基扭动着身体，全身都热得难以忍受，不知道自己是更想要靠近史蒂夫的嘴，还是在床上摩擦他的阴茎。史蒂夫的双手正揉搓着巴基的臀丘，缓慢而稳定，他一边揉一边舔了进去，舌头在巴基的小洞里进出着，刷过那一圈肌肉。这感觉难以置信，濡湿和灼热的压力让巴基气喘吁吁，握成拳头的手紧攥着床单。他感觉整个身体都化成了一滩果冻，他的乳头疼痛，阴茎几乎硬得像是折磨，他呻吟着咬住嘴唇。

史蒂夫在巴基的小洞上印下一个亲吻，将舌头正对着它，低声哼哼，让舌头振动着。巴基他妈的想要极了，他推动着屁股，追逐舌头的碰触，史蒂夫再次捏紧了他的臀丘，舌头一次又一次地卷曲起来，慢慢地推进巴基的小洞里，撤退，然后再一次推进去，每一次都更加深入。

巴基失去了时间意识，大脑当机，全身心都集中在史蒂夫罪恶又能干的舌头上，他舔弄着巴基，发出啧啧的淫靡水声。史蒂夫的手指按在他被唾液舔弄得湿滑的洞口，浅浅地按进去又抽出，舌头和手指交替地伸入，让巴基呜咽起来。他扭来扭去，身体紧绷，陷入无助的混乱之中，却又深深迷恋着每一分一秒。他的小洞在史蒂夫无情的玩弄下变得湿湿的，松松的。

“史蒂夫。”他乞求着，声音拔高，有些尴尬，支离破碎。

史蒂夫只是亲吻了他的背，然后手滑进巴基的臀部下面，轻轻地把他推起来，摆成跪姿，他的屁股淫荡的翘在空中。史蒂夫的舌头又回来了，突然往里推了一下，让巴基发出一声哭喊，挣扎着稳住身体。

他没有听到拨开润滑剂管帽的声音，但当史蒂夫的舌头再次收回的时候，一根光滑的、很粗的手指取代了它。巴基再也忍耐不住，放纵自己哭叫出声，极度渴求着被填满。史蒂夫的嘴唇往下移，吮吸着巴基沉重的阴囊，巴基感觉他随时都会不由自主地燃烧起来了，在穿透了身体的快乐下颤抖不已。

史蒂夫没花太长时间就加进去了第二根手指，他的舌头依旧在巴基被扩展开的洞口处徘徊，继续将他的身体打开。这感觉令人不可思议，如此淫秽，史蒂夫一面用他的手指和舌头扩张他，一面凝视着巴基那贪婪的、湿润的小洞为承受他的鸡巴变得越发松软，做好了准备。巴基喘得像一条狗，如此兴奋，几乎是痛苦的。

史蒂夫的手指左右分开，让他能够将舌头伸进去，巴基膝盖发软，他觉得他就要被干死了，一声破碎的高声的哀鸣从他喉咙里发出来，史蒂夫舔了进去，他仍在用手指扩张着他，他的另一只手在巴基的双腿间移动。

史蒂夫的左手握住了巴基不停渗出液体的阴茎，舌头还在巴基的屁股里，而他的指尖轻擦过他的前列腺，让巴基越过了界限——他射了出来，伴随着一声被扼住的呻吟，射在史蒂夫紧握的手指间，弄脏了他的手。他瘫倒在床上，喘息不已，史蒂夫的手指仍然伴随着他。

史蒂夫在床单上擦干了手，倾斜身体，用他还穿着粗糙制服的身体覆盖了巴基高潮后过于敏感的皮肤。他亲吻巴基的耳朵，耐心地等待着他从高潮中恢复平静，他阴茎硬邦邦的轮廓抵在巴基的腰上。

“就是这样。”史蒂夫呢喃道，亲吻巴基绯红的脸颊。“很好。就是这样。”

巴基让他的呼吸平静下来，他们就这样躺在一起，休息了好几分钟。史蒂夫的身体稳定而安全地压在他的身上，然后，他在巴基的屁股里面轻轻地扭了一下手指，尝试着，让巴基发出了呻吟声。他的身体再次因为刺激而响应起来。

史蒂夫碾了一下，然后扭动着手指，轻而易举地增加了第三根。巴基从来没有像现在这样为他短暂的不应期感到庆幸过，他的阴茎感觉再次性致盎然了。

“你想要什么姿势？”史蒂夫问，灼热的呼吸拂在巴基耳朵上，巴基呜咽着，将屁股朝后拱，迎合着史蒂夫扩张他的手指。

“在上面。”巴基喘息着，“操，让我看着你。”

史蒂夫亲吻他的头发，翻了过来，他的手指撤了回来，巴基强迫自己酸软的肌肉动起来，他听到拉链被拉开的声音。他尝试着用膝盖撑起身体，差点再次垮下去。他眼前的光景是如此美妙：史蒂夫斜靠在床上，头发乱蓬蓬的，脸颊发红，眼睛深邃，从他的睫毛下面看着巴基。史蒂夫依然整整齐齐地穿着那套可笑的制服，却把他的鸡巴掏了出来，正懒洋洋地抚弄着它。他的手上涂满了唾液和润滑剂，注视着巴基晕乎乎的模样。

“来吧，宝贝。”史蒂夫低声说。巴基吞了下口水，用他的四肢爬过来。史蒂夫抓住巴基金属的上臂将他拉近到亲吻的距离，给了他一个敞开的、淫秽的吻。巴基手脚并用跪在史蒂夫身上，脊椎像只猫一样弯曲着，屁股翘在空中。这时候接吻应该有点糟糕，考虑到史蒂夫的嘴几分钟之前还在什么地方的话，但巴基已经不再关心了，他只想亲吻史蒂夫，让他的鸡巴插进来，如果史蒂夫去刷牙的话可不行。

史蒂夫伸出手，双手分开巴基的臀部，巴基在亲吻中呻吟着，史蒂夫的食指——还有中指在他的洞口打着转，慢慢地伸了进去。他已经松软湿滑了，轻松就能含进去四根手指，他在史蒂夫的嘴里喘息着，头发被汗水粘在前额上。

史蒂夫的手指懒洋洋地操着他，亲吻一路来到巴基的下巴上，舔去他脖子上的汗水。巴基扭动着，支撑着身体的右手颤抖不已。

当史蒂夫终于将手指抽出来时，巴基几乎因为失去它而啜泣起来。他的小洞收缩着，但史蒂夫将一只手伸进他们的身体之间，握住他的阴茎，用另一只手分开巴基的屁股。巴基扭动着屁股向下坐在史蒂夫的阴茎上，压力和扩张感变得模糊了，那令人发狂的、美味的阴茎滑了进去。

“好。”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地说，有点紧张，一个吻轻咬在巴基的下巴上，他的手紧抓着巴基颤抖的大腿。“来吧，亲爱的。”

巴基吞着口水，慢慢地坐了起来，手放在史蒂夫的胸口，在制服上那颗白色星星的两旁。他盯着那颗星星，突然觉得想哭，因为史蒂夫准备好了为他做这些，照顾他，给他一切他需要的，但是——但是，巴基看着那套美国队长潜行制服，他知道他并不快乐。

他和史蒂夫在一起很快乐，操，他从来没有这么快乐过，但他的制服还被扔在门厅的地板上，盾牌还等着他去举起，它有千钧之重，而他从没想过要它。如果谁都可以，他想，那为什么一定要是我呢？

然后史蒂夫轻轻地挪动了一下臀部，巴基回过神来，缓慢地扭动着屁股作为回应，将注意力集中在体内史蒂夫的阴茎上，坦诚以对。他将手放在史蒂夫胸前，弯曲脊背，抬高屁股，直到史蒂夫的阴茎头压在他小洞的边缘，然后再次慢慢地、慢慢地，沉下身体。

史蒂夫在巴基抬起屁股时呻吟出声，双手从巴基的大腿移动到屁股上，鼓励着巴基开始骑他，以近乎一种慢吞吞的速度。巴基再次抬起头，快乐让他浑身发抖，史蒂夫从喉咙里发出了低低的赞赏声。

“感觉好吗，巴克？”史蒂夫喃喃道，他呻吟起来，巴基小小地挪动身体，发现了一个新角度，在他的阴茎上夹紧了屁股。

巴基无声地点点头，看了一眼史蒂夫，热情的、崇拜一样的表情，那张熟悉的可爱的脸，深蓝色的制服——突然，巴基无法忍受看见那些星星和条纹了，仓促地想要找到一个隐藏着的拉链来摆脱它。

史蒂夫眉头皱得有一点紧，巴基拉开了拉链，将制服推到一旁，他的手掌压在史蒂夫的内衣上。

史蒂夫的动作僵住了，他碰了一下巴基的右手，轻轻圈住他的手腕。“嘿，你还好吗？”

巴基不知道自己想说什么，但他点了点头，他看着他那只不协调的手放在史蒂夫的胸肌上，肌肉的轮廓在紧身内衣下隐约可见。“我只是——想要你。”他尝试着，吞咽着，“只有你。”

短暂的一秒之后，史蒂夫的表情变得忧郁，而又充满感激。他将他的手压在巴基手上，说道：“是的。你拥有我，宝贝。”

他稍微坐起来一点，阴茎依然深深地插在巴基里面，他脱掉了制服的上半部分，剥下黑色的内衣，倾身给了巴基一个短短的吻，然后再次躺回枕头上。一寸一寸的，熟悉的苍白皮肤，巴基可以哭了，因为史蒂夫知道，史蒂夫知道。

“谢谢你。”巴基说，他的声音破碎，有点难为情，但史蒂夫露出一个微笑，向他伸出手。

“来吧。”史蒂夫说，巴基照做了，将脸压在史蒂夫的脖子上。史蒂夫亲吻了他的耳朵，再次动了起来，浅浅地操着巴基，用指尖爱抚着他小洞的边缘。

巴基喘息着，手往下滑到史蒂夫的腹部，推开制服其余的部分。“脱掉。”他恳求道。

史蒂夫将他们翻了过来，他坐起来，阴茎从巴基身体里滑出。巴基咬紧嘴唇，不让渴求的失望的声音从嘴里传出。他也坐了起来，小洞还有一点痛，摩擦着床单，他们两人一起剥掉了潜行服的剩余部分，史蒂夫钻出那堆高强度防弹纤维织物，脱去内衣，直到他再一次仅仅是他，将那堆衣服都踢到地板上。

巴基吞咽着，指尖轻触史蒂夫的下巴，他太过感激，满心的情感甚至无法诉诸言语。

史蒂夫似乎已经明白了这一点，他双手捧起巴基的脸，将他拉入一个长吻。史蒂夫的皮肤在他手心下，光滑而灼热，巴基的手指从史蒂夫的下巴游走到他的乳头，轻轻擦过，让史蒂夫在他口中发出喘息。巴基的手移动得更低了，跳过了史蒂夫给力的腹肌，手指环握住他坚硬的、沉重的阴茎，开始实验性地撸动它。

史蒂夫急促地呼吸，舌头在巴基口中卷起，巴基敏感地颤抖着，发出呻吟。他慢慢地撸着史蒂夫，享受着他发出的声音，直到史蒂夫轻轻地推开了他的手，抚摸他的臀部。

巴基明白了他的暗示，他躺回去，在床单上伸展身体，史蒂夫的指尖伸向巴基的腿，让他一阵颤栗。巴基还硬着，虽然已经有点小高潮了，戏弄般的碰触让他扭动起来，极度渴望着快感，不管是在鸡巴上还是在他的小洞里。

但爱抚跳过了他滴着水的，抵在腹部上的阴茎，史蒂夫突然捏住了巴基的两个乳头，让他一阵喘息。

“嘘。”史蒂夫呢喃着，低头用舌头轻舔了一下乳头。“我抓住你了。巴克。”

史蒂夫将巴基的膝盖推开一点，巴基自觉地分开了双腿，给史蒂夫更多的空间，让他移动到他的两腿之间。生着茧的手指拂过他松软的小洞，伸进去，巴基吸了一口气，仰起头。史蒂夫靠在他身上，慢慢地滑了进来，他的阴茎粗大、灼热，非常、非常好。巴基几乎要哭出来了，他的角度是如此完美。

巴基双腿环住史蒂夫的臀部，他的胳膊搂着史蒂夫的后背，全身都扒在他的身上，尽可能地想要靠近，尽可能地让皮肤紧贴在一起。史蒂夫摇晃着深入，他的鸡巴缓慢地抽插着，摩擦着巴基的前列腺，巴基滴着水的阴茎夹在两人中间，磨蹭着史蒂夫的腹部。这感觉不可思议，让人发狂，没多久巴基就再次射了出来，高潮几乎击溃了他，从他的喉咙里发出了奇怪的呜咽声。

史蒂夫还在操着他，在巴基夹紧他的阴茎时发出呻吟。巴基的身体变得越发敏感，但他忍住了，用他的手臂和双腿和屁股一起挤压着史蒂夫，让他喘不过气来。史蒂夫发出了一声快乐的、难以喘息的声音，射在了巴基里面，又热又湿。

这是真的，他和史蒂夫都是如此幸运，还活着，奇迹般地结合在一起——奇怪的是，在他的情绪坐了一整天的过山车之后，这成为了压倒他的最后一根稻草。巴基的呼吸噎住了，他的四肢颤抖起来，他感觉到身体上擦伤的疼痛，每一根神经末梢都暴露在外，他甚至不知道他为什么哭泣，但他已经哭起来了。

史蒂夫听到了他的抽噎，从床上抬起头，关切而震惊。“嘿。”他说，担心写在脸上。“嘿，宝贝，你怎么了？”

“不要了。”巴基说，声音破碎，用他所剩的一切力量紧紧抱着史蒂夫。“不要再来了。拜托，史蒂夫。拜托……”

史蒂夫的表情放软了，他亲吻巴基的眼角，那里残留着最新的泪痕，最后的泪痕。“好。”他说。“好的，巴克。我们不做了。”

**

世界总是需要被拯救，一次，又一次，然后再一次。这就是他们长久以来的日常：起床、着装、鼓起他妈的勇气祈祷最好的结果、祈祷自己能够完完整整的回家。然后下周，再来一次。

十五分钟后将他们送往世界末日的运输机即将到达，巴基坐在沙发上，看着清晨的阳光落在窗户和半合着的窗帘上。他身上的制服沉重，盾牌靠在沙发背上，映着阳光，巴基想要移开视线，但阳光令人着迷，缓缓地划过墙壁。

史蒂夫出现在卧室门口，潜行服让他看上去肩膀更宽，腰更细，他看上去就像巴基的此刻的感受一样：厌倦人世、沉重得像块石头，随时准备好脱下制服，只穿着内衣站在那里，脆弱、敞开心扉，恳求着一个更温柔的触摸、一个更轻松的世界。

巴基伸出手，史蒂夫握住它，让他将自己拉到沙发上。他金色的头发靠在巴基胸口的星星上，像是试图听到星星下面他搏动的心跳。

巴基的手指慢慢地梳理过史蒂夫后颈上的短发，专注于来自左手的感觉反馈，希望他的碰触能像羽毛一样轻盈、安慰。史蒂夫闭上眼睛，双手环过巴基的后背，巴基注视着阳光在墙上舒展，反射在盾牌上，在史蒂夫的制服上涂满条纹。史蒂夫的头发被充满活力的阳光环绕着，看上去像是闪闪发光的金子一样

也许我们让这一切持续得太久了，巴基想。他躺在史蒂夫身边，抱着他，就像1944年他们呆在德国黑森林地区某处深至膝盖的泥泞中，躺在他们的临时行军床上的睡袋里一样。也许我们确实都已经在忏悔，战争持续的时间远远超出了我们报名从军的期限。

“该走了，亲爱的。”巴基静静地说，时间的指针危险地走近了他们登机的时限。他用右手捧起史蒂夫的下巴，拇指揉搓着那强劲的线条，感觉到胡茬轻轻地刮擦着他的指尖。史蒂夫的鬓角是金色的，与他方正的下巴相比显得更加脆弱。“再一次往缺口冲去。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，在巴基的制服上蹭着脸颊。“再等五分钟。”他呢喃道。“好吗，宝贝？”

巴基向前靠去，亲吻他的头顶，阳光几乎已经爬上了史蒂夫的后颈，当巴基闭上眼睛时，在他眼前的黑暗中充满了丰收的原野，炎热的阳光，燃烧的村庄，和无穷无尽、无边无际的光芒。

“好。”他轻声说，“再等五分钟。”

\-------

**Author's Note:**

> “再一次往缺口冲去（Once more unto the breach）”出自莎士比亚《亨利五世》第三幕第一场。
> 
> 标题出自Richard Siken《天方夜谭》：  
> 告诉我那个梦境，我们从湖中升起  
> 身体再次被裹入温暖的织物  
> 深夜无人入睡，骏马奔驰  
> 奔跑让马儿忘却自我  
> 不似树根深深探入地底，终有尽时  
> 这是一首回响在无线电里的歌  
> 我们卷起地毯，我们跳舞，那些日子，曾经鲜明的红  
> 每一次，我们亲吻，都有一颗苹果  
> 砰然崩裂  
> 看啊，日光透窗而来，时至正午  
> 而我们伤心欲绝  
> 所有这一切，包括爱，将会毁掉我们，告诉我  
> 我们的身体沐浴在光辉中  
> 而我们永远无法习惯这一切


End file.
